Mass Effect: Lego Humanity
by Noitaerc
Summary: A crazy scientist transformed humanity and their home into Lego blocks! And this is in the Mass Effect universe! What will change? Everything. Fem!Shepard. Rated T for Mass Effect games. May imagination guide us through the dark. This is a idea story.


Mass Effect: Lego humanity

In the 2000s, some crazy scientist invented and used a device that changed Humanity into something the dude loved: Legos. (They only know about it because he left a video on the net.) People became human-sized Minifigs. However, the diversity of the Lego created several 'dimensions' linked to the original one. Each of these Lego Dimensions, as they were called, was host to one of the 'series' that Lego showed. As such, there was a Lego DC dimension, Marvel, Lord of the ring, Bionicle, Space police, Lego Universe (the MMOG), Ninjago, Pirates, Space, Mars, Indiana Jones, Racers and several others.

The Lego Universe dimension was the most linked, as it had a direct link to the Medieval worlds, Ninjas, Ninjago, Racers and Pirates. Star wars has several non-linked dimensions: one for the original trilogy, another for the second, one for the Clone War and one for the Old Republic. Some universes were a mix of similar: Mars mission, Mars, Space police and several others created the 'Spatial universe' while Ninjago and Ninjas created a link. All Pirates themes were united, as did the underwater, medieval and mining ones. Laws were made for no intra-dimension travel without authorization or a desperate need for help from a non-Lego threat.

At first in the original universe, it was panic, until those on Earth discovered that the Lego Plastic was stronger than it appeared: a shield would withstand a sniper bullet easily, even a rocket, not withstanding the kinetic force. And that started the change of the world. The scientists discovered that mostly anything could be created by imagination. Rules were made to keep the number of WMD and any time-travel creations to zero. That didn't stop a woman to create a TARDIS that could only move anywhere in the universe in the moment it moved, it have been compared to an instant teleport for simplification. But she was the only one, as laws were made to stop anyone to create a time machine after she create her transport, so no Delorean for the _Back to the Future_ fans. However, she was punished by being the one to patrol the time stream, which every time machine must pass through in their travels.

Earth was in fact the 'City' universe, were it was mostly identical to what life was before the Change, as the transformation was called. Slowly, in the span of ten years, Earth became fully 'Legoed' with all that was on it. Everything was now functioning on clean energy resources and the atmosphere was now clean, thanks to some dimensional help. The Minifigs later learned that they were mostly immortal, as they could reassemble themselves, make new pieces and they could choose to age between the different 'stages': baby, child, adult and old. While some wanted to stay as a child forever, the small size was a little disheartening. Babes were 'assembled' to everyone's surprise.

Humanity decided to explore their universe, creating their own spaceships. They discovered the Protheans ruins on mars and started using the technology to see what it can do. They discovered what the others species called the Mass Effect. Which is somewhat lame to the Minifigs for a name.

**Author's note: For the Normandy. For all others species' sake, it will have only a few non-essential systems that use imagination and will be adapted to allow non-human life unboard

**Author's note: Minifigs' weapons, armours, vehicles and technology is mostly unusable by other races as the 'energy source' somehow has trouble with non-minifig's biology.

**Author's note: The woman with the TARDIS is the Jane Shepard, the player's character of the games. She doesn't have a licence to drive as she like to pull insane stunts and drove like a crazy person. Mostly anyone else will be sick or afraid during and after one trip, they will be scared for life after it. Worse, the TARDIS (as 'it' is a sentient organism) that was created has the same perspective in regard of driving and SHE has a lot in common with the commander.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" yelled the pilot as the TARDIS was shaking like a hyperactive kid with an overdose of coffee and sugar, and also the ship was twisting as if it was in a very strong and deep whirlpool. Her teammates were gripping to whatever was close to them as if their lives were depending on it. Then again, it was probably the case. They were all praying or swearing in their mind.

**When the councillors ignore the threat of the Reapers, The Lego Multiverse is informed of the threat. They prepare their force, waiting.

**When the reapers attacks, the Lego Multiverse send forces to help the City dimension.

As the Reapers approached the heart of humanity, massive black holes appeared in the Sol system.

"This is Grand Army of the Republic's fleet. Where do you need help?" Asked Admiral Yularen.

"This is the Confederacy of Independent System's fleet. Point us the targets." Said General Grevious before coughing.

"This the Rebel Alliance, we're ready to fight." Declared Admiral Ackbar.

"This is Dark Vader, in command of the Imperial fleet, just give us the coordinates and we will destroy your enemies. Also, The Death Star will arrive soon."

"This is the Lego Universe Army, we're here with the Ninjas, Ninjago, Medieval, Racers, Miners, Pirates and most of the other dimensions' ground troops in the carriers. Just give us the place to land and we will fight. For Imagination!" The battle cry was heard across the channels, yelled by the LUA.

"This is the Space fleet. We are ready to engage."

"This is the Bionicle Ship _Mata Nui_, we will be following the Lego Universe's Army." Informed Tahu.

"This is the Joint DC-Marvel battle group, we are waiting orders." Declared Superman.

"So what is your choice Shepard?" asked the Crucible.

"Do you really think that we can't win?"

"Of course not, that's why you are here."

Jane smirked evilly.

"But you don't know everything about us. You see, when we were transformed into Minifigs, there was more consequences that what we let on. Sub-dimensions full of the different themes that Lego created or used were produced by the event. And you know what? They have a link to Earth. And we called for help. So, do you really think you stand a chance against us? There are three sub-dimensions that have a whole galaxy, and I said whole and not like this one, colonised. And they are more advanced than you. Do you know Star Wars? It is of those universes I'm talking about. And better yet, there are a lot of dimensions that are coming to help."

The Crucible had lost all it's 'power' it had over Shepard. It wanted to refute those claims, but it was getting reports of thousands upon thousands of ships pouring from black holes in the Sol system. Fleets and Armies were destroying the Reapers. And it was at a lost about what to do.


End file.
